User blog:SwordSlasherX/Pros and Cons (Levels) Low, Med, High
Hello! This is my first blog in anything, so I hope I know what I'm typing about. Note: I'm basically around the Med levels, so I don't know much about the high. BUT I did some research, so don't kill me! So basically I am going to type about the''' Pros and Cons for levels'. ' Low l Med l High''' Level 1-40 l''' Level 41-80 '''l Level 81-120 Pros about Low Levels: - They have a 24 hour unlimited vitality. - Can abuse the level up trick for AW.(Meaning they can use up there BP, than level up for more BP, they can do this more often than the Med and High levels.) - If joined in a event where the summons rates are high up, they can get their premium summon tickets they got from the quest and maps, and hopefully get a SR or UR. - If the player has basic knowledge and tips and tricks of the game, they can abuse it.(What I mean is that most newbies that start off might used their jewels the premium summons and resources, instead of the more helpful things which can be more beneficial in the future. For example "Magic School".) Cons about Low Levels: - Low Vitality after the 24 hour unlimited vitality. - There attack and defence cost is low. - They need lots of time to get resources for buildings and building space. - Some might not know tips and tricks for the game. - Some people view low levels poorly. - Most low levels can't kill high AWs. - Low comrades. Pros about Med Levels: - Should have higher resources, unit cost, and vitality than lows. - Should have some knowledge or the game already. - Lots of Comrades. - Treated more decently. <--- Your choice if pro or con. - The rest depends if your a spender or not, or just luck. - Can still abuse level technique. A. Strong Cards B. High BP C. High rank? Cons about Med Levels: - Don't have the ulimited vitality, but won't affect much. - Not much about Cons for Med Levels. Pros about High Levels: - Highly respected, people view them as strong players. - Possiblity for high rank. - Should have a bigger kingdom than the Med and Low levels, also in resources, unit cost, and vitality. - Should have high BP. - Most high levels are strong. - Should have lots of knowledge about the game. - More comrade slots than the Med and Low. Cons about High Levels: - Can't abuse the level technique <--- Probally they don't care since they have lots of BP. - Cons like med. So these are my Pros and Cons for these levels. Feel free to add more suggestions on Pros and Cons for these levels. And I want to know if you guys prefer to be a Low level, Med levelm or High level? Also I want to know if you would like to be a old player or a new player. <--- Meaning like start from the beginning when the was created or started right now. Category:Blog posts